


I Don't Hate You

by HSNA_venn



Category: IMFACT, IMFACT (Band)
Genre: I made the boys cry, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Jian loved his group but there was one member that was harder to get close to than others. Jeup had been cold to him lately, and only him. It tears Jian heart, especially since Jian had been keeping something to himself about the older. Today, Jian decided to take matters into his own hand.Things didn't quite turn out like he expected to.





	I Don't Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when watching Imfact 2016 alives and Vlives. Jian always said he felt awkward with Jeup but sweetheart really wanted to get close to him. Rest assure! 2018 JiUp shows much improvement in their relationship. The boys loved each other very much I hope fellow IFs knows that uwu
> 
> Warning for grammar errors if there's any. And this was the first fanfic I wrote for an Imfact ship! It was...... a learning experience.

“Jian, leave me alone!”

There was yelling inside dorm coming from the oldest and the leader of the group. Taeho, Sang and Ungjae all heard it but decided to ignore it, cramping inside Taeho’s room together because honestly, they are all a bit afraid whenever those two got into a fight.

“Why do you keep avoiding me, Park Jeup?!”

Ungjae and Sang both flinched at the raised of Jian’s voice while Taeho pulls the blanket they had over each other closer. He was the oldest among these three and he had to be strong for the two maknaes.

“Don’t talk to me like that!”

Taeho frowned as there was a clattering noise of something crashing down before Jian’s desperate voice could be heard.

“Then tell me! Why are you avoiding me so much?! Do you-“

Jian voice wavered a little before it sounded utterly broken.

“D-Do you hate me so much, Jeup? Do you don’t want me to lead you guys?”

Ungjae whimpered at the broken tone of Jian’s voice. Jian cried a lot, but he mostly cried alone and the members, as awful as they feel, were grateful because hearing Jian’s soft cries were the worst feeling, even more when Jian cried so brokenly like this.

“A-Are you disgusted by me, Park Jeup?! If you are, then tell me! Tell me so I can fix it and make our group better! Tell me so I’ll make sure to stay away from you instead of being in this limbo of confusion and no even knowing what the hell I’m doing wrong and making me hate myself god dam-“

“SHUT UP, JIAN!”

Jeup loud outburst shocked all three of them, and Taeho knows it must have shocked Jian too. If Jian weren’t already crying, then they were sure he would be now.

In the kitchen, Jian was gaping wordlessly at a fuming, red and very much angry Jeup. The man had unshed tears in his eyes while Jian’s cheek were already tear stricken, eyes red and puffy from feeling so broken inside.

Jeup tugged on the strands of his hair before groans frustratingly.

“I don’t hate you, okay! And I never wanted to make you feel like that. It’s just-“ Jeup sighed, “Being with you… was making me feel things I never wanted to feel for a bandmate, feelings that are just- aren’t just normal for friends.”

Hearing that, Jian felt even more worse as his lips trembles from holding back from crying. “Y-You mean, you hated me so much t-that i-it was more than j-just normal hate?”

“No!! I said I don’t hate you!” Jeup by now was yelling in frustration. “I like you, Jian! More than friends.”

There. The elephant was out now. The big secret that Jeup was trying to hide from everyone and just kept it to himself was out in the open and Jeup didn’t know what to expect.

“Y-You… like me?” Jian mumbled out, staring at Jeup wide eye.

He saw Jeup turning to look at him, nibbling on his bottom lip in worry before he turned his back to Jian, unable to bring himself to look at Jian’s reaction. Meanwhile, Jian himself couldn’t believe what Jeup had just confessed to.

“All this time… you actually like me…” Jian whispered, the reality of those words finally registered to him. The emotional shock of it caused his knees to give in and he falls to the kitchen floor pathetically with a weak sob, burying his face in his hands.

Jeup heard the sob and turned, worried when he saw Jian on the floor and immediately rushed over, kneeling down with hands hovering over Jian’s trembling shoulder uselessly. Should he touch him? Is Jian okay? Was this a rejection?

“I can’t believe-“ Jeup jolted when he heard Jian’s muffled voice. “I can’t believe that all those times, those avoidance, those half-assed answers, those cold shoulders… was just because you didn’t wanted to admit your feelings!”

“I hate you, Park Jeup!” Jian cried, bringing his face up to a startled Jeup and start to weakly hit him, causing Jeup who was still dumbfounded to toppled onto his bottom.

“I hate you for making me worried! I hate you for making me doubt myself! I hate you for being so stupid! And most importantly I hate you because I like you, you brickhead!!!”

Now it was Jeup turn to be gaping at Jian wordlessly, shocked that Jian actually like him back. He was sure for a second there that Jian was actually rejecting him.

But here they were, Jian now crying in broken sobs on his lap, tears flowing freely with Jeup just staring at Jian, not really sure what to do.

“It would help if you hold him and kiss him better, Jeupie.”

Jeup was shocked when he heard Taeho’s voice, who was looking down at them with knowing smile with Sang and Ungjae, who were both still wrapped up in blankets, peering behind the smaller male at their two hyungs on the floor.

“I hate you… I hate you so much…” Jian croaks out quietly, trying to wipe away the tears and snot on his face as soft hiccups escape his red lips.

 Jeup, now realizing that everything was real, decided to make amends with the trembling male on his lap. Gently, he pry Jian’s hands away from his face and kissed the tear-stained cheeks, pulling Jian’s closer in a gentle embrace.

“I’m sorry for being dumb. I was afraid that I was going to messed things up by being near you that all our hard work will be in vain.” Jeup whispered, one hand on Jian’s back comfortingly. “I like you ever since I met you. You were like an angel to us, yet you were so shy and caring, always looking after us even before you were chosen as our leader. I’m so proud for having you as our leader, Jianie.”

“And you never once given up on me, on any of us. Even when I pushed you away, you bounced back just as hard. You kept me company during late night snack session when everybody else went to sleep. You were always there for us, and I’m sorry for not being there for you when I should have.” Jeup apologized, feeling guilty of himself and the way he treated Jian. Jian only shook his head and give him one last weak punch to his chest.

“You better make it up to me for all those things you did.” Jian sniffed, lips turned into a cute little pout that had Jeup feeling ticklish inside as he caresses Jian’s soft cheek gently, bring their face closer.

“I’ll try. I promise to talk things out more this time, now that… we’re together?” Jeup asked, which Jian nodded his head and gives him one of those pretty smile of his that had Jeup smiling also.

“Yeah, we’re together now and you better stop avoiding me.” Jeup laughed at what Jian said and nodded his head, lightly brushing his lips against Jian’s before the other leaned closer, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss, nothing too heated. Just enough to feel each other, to know that this was real and really happening.

Pulling away, Jeup let out a sigh and hugged Jian’s petite frame close, burying his face in the crook of Jian’s neck just as the other did the same. Somewhere, he could hear cheers from his other members but right now, he couldn’t really care much about anything other than Jian and their new relationship together.  


End file.
